


伤口治疗

by water_lily



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lily/pseuds/water_lily





	伤口治疗

*接《Bumblebee》电影彩蛋  
*一切年龄和设定我都还在边查资料边写，可能有错，芯里苦。  
*根据一位太太的考据，遵循Bumblebee原本就叫Bumblebee的设定，不存在数字编号。

 

-上-

他们在蓝星上再度相遇时，还不知道这只是长达十余年的征战开始。  
作为赛博坦最后一批出生的汽车人，Bumblebee比任何一个幼崽都成长得更快，他机敏狡黠，是Optimus Prime身边最出色的侦察兵，不仅如此，还对枪支武器的使用一点就通，除了有点聒噪外，所有博派的汽车人们都挺喜欢这只明黄色的“小蜜蜂”。  
年长的救护车曾经吐槽，如果Bumblebee体格再大一点，Optimus Prime没准儿就会考虑把他当做下一个接班人那样培养——就像是御天敌过去培养Optimus Prime——后来这句话不知怎么地传到了Optimus Prime的耳中，沉稳过分的首领疑惑地反问了一句。  
“体格影响他做首领吗？”  
救护车耸了耸肩，说你要是想让Bumblebee做接班人，至少得让他改掉话痨的习惯。汽车人里可以有一个唠唠叨叨的幼崽，却不想要一个话多还烦的首领。

赛博坦的陷落，博派在狂派的追杀下迫不得已离开，Optimus Prime将所有兄弟们一一送上小型飞船后，几乎是九死一生才离开了母星。他不知道自己在宇宙中坠落了多久，也不知道时光的流速是否在不同纬度中变得有所不同，他清醒又沉睡，再度清醒又再度沉睡，直到降落在蓝星的大海里，汪洋一片淹没了汽车人所有的感官。汽车人并不会有窒息的感觉，可他还是在被咸涩海水涌入机甲电路时惊醒了过来——他从深海浮起，浮到水面之上，看见的第一幕是太平洋西岸瑰丽的日出。  
他们的母星上没有所谓太阳，但他们的科技早就检测到这一颗明亮的星辰。Optimus Prime吃惊地看着日光从海平面的尽头涌起，喷薄而出，将所有灿金色的光明都交织着铺盖在他红蓝相间的铠甲上，有那么一瞬间，红蓝仿佛融合成了玫瑰紫色。  
Optimus Prime长长地叹息了一声，光学镜在日光下闪烁几秒后，慢慢地向岸边划去。  
——既然没有死在赛博坦，那么使命就远未结束。

接下来，寻找同伴成了最大的难题。  
蓝星的人类对未知科技抱有极大恐惧和敌意，Optimus Prime通过最基础的通讯网络获取人类知识，自然也找到了一丁点同伴的消息……和噩耗。他从人类落后的电视新闻里找到了Bumblebee的行踪——毫无疑问，他一点儿也没怀疑过那就是Bumblebee——毕竟谁家的小黄车能飙车成那副样子？更何况，后来他还在和狂派的打斗中砸坏了人家的一个堤坝和一艘大船。  
很好，一段时间没见，这小家伙破坏力依旧。  
Optimus Prime不止一次通过内线给同伴们发消息，他不确定有多少汽车人降落到了蓝星，也有点不明白为什么Bumblebee一直没通过内线联系自己，他尝试了很多次，终于在第116次时接收到了回复的频率——Bumblebee，终于回应了他的消息。  
金门大桥横跨海面，赤红色的桥身无论在什么天气里都耀眼如昔，Optimus Prime在内线里与他的小侦察兵约定，在金门大桥上汇合前往另一处地点。他照旧变成牵引卡车头，高速行驶过去，而很快，小黄车焕然一新地跟在他身后，同样穿过大桥，抵达对面的岛屿。  
他们选择在一处人迹罕至的树林里会面。  
“你做的很好，Bumblebee。”  
首领夸起人来总是丝毫不吝啬，更何况那是他最出色的小家伙，Optimus Prime沉声道，“不过你的通讯是不是出了点问题，我花了很长时间才联系上你。”  
明黄色的汽车人点了点头，蓝色光学镜却闪烁起来。  
Optimus Prime注意到，他没说话。  
首领皱起了眉，盯着他的侦察兵又问了一遍，“你不想和我说话吗？”他顿了一顿，意识到也许是自己离开太久了，让这个幼崽一直在蓝星上独自生存着，也不知道他受过多少麻烦……那些人类的粗暴行为他在电视里已经看得够多了。  
Bumblebee愣了一愣，随后头顶的两根触角立得笔直笔直，蓝色光学镜也变得比往常更亮了。他疯狂地摆着手，但是又说不出半个字来。  
小家伙显然在犹豫什么，Optimus Prime想，他有这个耐芯等下去。  
两个汽车人就这么互相盯着对方，大眼瞪小眼——很不幸Bumblebee的蓝色光学镜比Optimus Prime的要大要圆——但更不幸的是即便Bumblebee在瞪眼这一环节胜利后，他依旧无法抗住Optimus Prime颇具威慑力的视线。  
或许，威慑力得换成关芯才更合适。  
Bumblebee率先挪开视线，默默地仰起脖子，按住了自己喉咙的位置。  
Optimus Prime刚开始没反应过来，随后他意识到对方想表达什么——高个子的汽车人半跪下来仔细观察着小黄车的脑袋下方，那里本该有一个发声装置，但现在却空空如也。  
“你的……”Optimus Prime用手摸了摸那里，Bumblebee发出了类似蜂鸣的嗡嗡声，首领一时间不知道这是舒服还是讨厌，他不得不僵住了动作，将问题继续问下去，“什么时候的事？”  
Bumblebee歪着脑袋，努力调试着查莉给他装的小广播。  
“我刚刚（一个女人的声音）……抵达（男人的声音）……”他似乎对在Optimus Prime面前无法完整说话而感到歉疚和难过，用手敲打了几下自己的广播，一顿嘈杂的音效后，他才又继续说了下去，“敌人（他想说霸天虎但找不到这个词）……我……受伤……”  
剩下的话无须再说，Optimus Prime按住了他的肩膀，声音沉静。  
“我会想办法修好你的。”  
——小黄车那对蓝色光学镜立马闪着亮光。  
这回Optimus Prime不需要等对方调频道就看出来他芯情不错，于是自己也笑了起来。  
“你愿意用内线和我交谈吗？”  
Bumblebee点了点头，又犹豫着摇了摇头，他关闭了嘈杂的广播，不知道在身上哪里摸索打开了内线——然后，Optimus Prime听到他断断续续的声音。  
“有一些、损坏……不是……很流畅……但我可以、能够……听你的……”  
首领凝视着他的侦察兵，对方似乎在笑，然后飞快又完整地说完了后半句。  
“这就足够了！”  
Optimus Prime看着对方许久，然后又下意识地摸了摸对方喉咙处的伤口。纵然汽车人不会流血，但他们也会感到痛苦和折磨，陈旧的伤口再没有得到良好修复的情况下，也会变成定时炸弹一般的存在。

——但是Optimus Prime绝对想不到，他这样随便抚摸了一下，Bumblebee就发出了近似于小动物的声音。  
是蜂鸣？还是哺乳类动物的呜咽？汽车人首领甚至分辨不出来这算什么情况。要知道在赛博坦的时候Bumblebee可没发生过这种情况，他有些意外地看着对方，而Bumblebee也觉得刚才那种表现很不像个战士，他手足无措地往后退了一步，又退了一步。  
这都要怪查莉……Bumblebee芯想。  
和那个女孩子在一起的时候太过开芯，总让他忘记自己已经几十万岁了，连带着行为模式都开始急速倒退……不对，他在作为幼生体时，也没做过这么幼稚的动作。他一出生赛博坦就到处都是战争了，他是在战争中成长的一代，而不是……  
Bumblebee捂住了脸，又连连倒退好几步，恨不得立刻变身汽车溜走。  
“等一下。”  
Optimus Prime赶紧阻止了小家伙疯狂逃避刚才行为的行为，他干咳了一声，决定忽略方才的事情，将话题往正轨上扯。  
“或许我可以先试着修复一下你，”首领说道，“我知道救护车比较擅长，但是……我不确定他是否也抵达了蓝星。在此之前，可否让我先试一试？”  
Bumblebee毫不犹豫地同意了。  
小个子汽车人冲他的首领——或者说长辈——伸开了双手，摆出一副“你想从哪儿开始下手”的表情。Optimus Prime为他的乐观叹息了一秒，随后曲起手指敲了敲对方的脑袋，金属碰撞发出清脆的砰砰两声，示意对方站好。  
他半跪在Bumblebee面前，迅速通过光学镜所看见的一切对那个伤口进行扫描。但如他所想那样，术业有专攻，救护车擅长的事儿他只懂个皮毛，况且伤口又深又久，这个姿势他根本无法看得更清楚。  
Optimus Prime想到一个更好的办法，但他不知道Bumblebee是否愿意。  
“我看得不太清楚。”他犹豫片刻，手指依旧温柔地按在对方肩颈处，“你愿意坐到我的身上来吗？”  
“Beep？？？”  
Bumblebee在过度吃惊下发出了哔哔的声音。Optimus Prime也知道自己的话太夸张了些，他后悔地捂住额头，慢慢站了起来，“……或者等我们找到救护车再说。”  
黄色汽车人微微仰头盯着他的大哥，蓝色光学镜里闪烁了几下。  
随后他们的内线再度被打开了。  
Bumblebee断断续续的说着话。  
“救护车……也在……蓝星吗？”  
“或许，”Optimus Prime不大确定老朋友机在何处，“我通过内线给他发过许多消息，如果不是在这片大陆，也许我们得尝试着去海的对面。”  
Bumblebee头顶的两个触角默默地垂了下来。  
Optimus Prime以为他是害怕整个机生都不能完整的说话了，安慰他，“如果找不到救护车，我会自己想办法修好你的，相信我。”  
小黄车头顶的触角又慢慢地立了起来。  
Bumblebee盯着他的首领，从内线里干脆利落地吐出几个单词。  
“就现在。”他把Optimus Prime的手按在自己脖子处，闪烁了下蓝色的光学镜，“治疗我。”

 

-中-

对Bumblebee而言，成长和爱慕是一起滋生的。从他还是个幼生体时，Optimus Prime就作为一位长辈和老师出现在他的身旁，他的一切目标、言行、准则，都是以Optimus Prime为榜样。可以这样说，小侦察兵对首领的复杂感情，博派的汽车人们都略知一二。  
毕竟，有着一双蓝色大眼睛和两只不懂掩饰的小触角的侦察兵，实在太年轻了。那些老兵条子只需要多看几眼，就知道这个小家伙芯里在想什么，他们甚至不用敲敲彼此的内线通讯，就能半开玩笑着彼此交换眼神。  
——我说什么来着，Bumblebee肯定喜欢Optimus Prime。  
——可是Optimus Prime是咱们这出了名的大龄单身机啊……  
——单身机也会有春天，你没觉得Optimus Prime对Bumblebee特别照顾吗？  
——呃，难道那不是单纯的长辈对晚辈吗？  
这谁知道呢。  
爵士和铁皮互相交换了个眼神，彼此的光学镜闪烁一下，随即挪开视线。

Bumblebee对Optimus Prime的信任是毫无保留的，如同他芯底深藏的钦慕一样，在过去十几万年里折磨着小侦察兵那颗算不上敏感的内芯。他在情感上一点也不敏锐，甚至谈得上懵懂，毕竟等他长到可以谈恋爱的年纪时，身边已经没有跟他差不多大又差不多能打的伙伴了——火种源的熄灭、母星的坠落、战争的残酷，无一不影响着Bumblebee。  
但是……  
在真的说出了那句话之后，Bumblebee又感到后悔了。首领只是吃惊地看了他一秒，也许不到一秒，就温和地原地坐下，示意小侦察兵骑到他的腿上来。他们的身材差距不小，Optimus Prime是标准的大型汽车人，而Bumblebee是灵敏型的小型汽车人，他蓝色的光学镜不安地闪烁着，最后顺着领袖的动作指示，坐了上去。  
Optimus Prime亦从未感到他的小侦察兵是这么的……小。尽管他们认识很久了，久到蓝星遥远的历史发生前，久到母星坠落的最初一夜，他将那个明黄色的小幼生体从废墟里捡回来，救护车和铁皮一边震惊地检查着这个小家伙是否真的存活，一边拼命地给他灌输能量，以免这个火种源最后的诞生者死于初生的能量不足。  
那时候Bumblebee才到他膝盖呢——当然，现在也不过是到胸口而已。  
“抬头。”  
Optimus Prime这样说道。Bumblebee自然地仰起脸，露出受伤的部位。很快领袖的手指就抚摸了过去，小黄车要极力控制才能不去发出那些舒服的嗡嗡声——真的让爵士说中了，Bumblebee懊恼的芯想——他居然会在Optimus Prime面前发出这些奇怪的声音。  
而此刻Optimus Prime则没注意到这些。他很认真地检查着伤口处。那里被一个霸天虎活生生撕开，夺去了发声器，一切的链接线都断开破旧，给小黄车明亮的颜色附上一层阴霾。他微微沉了脸色，再度确认自己无法治愈，只能叹息起来。  
“那一定很痛。很抱歉，我没有保护好你，我的战士。”  
Bumblebee低头看了眼Optimus Prime，摇头，随后内线再度被敲响，他只吐出了几个单词。  
“为你，”他顿了顿，“值得。”  
侦察兵的信赖已经到了过分的地步——Optimus Prime模模糊糊地想，他已经记不清战争进行了多少年了，身边的汽车人越来越少，他们再也不能失去任何一个了。他失去过很多，非常多信赖他的机，他们坚信博派终将胜利，建造新的赛博坦。  
而Bumblebee，毫无疑问是其中最坚信的一个。  
可现在，自己却让他永远地失去了声音。  
“你不必总是为我付出一切，”Optimus Prime说着，拍了拍小机子的肩膀，“如果母星一切如故，你应该还是在学校读书的年纪，而不是……”过早的加入战争。  
Bumblebee抗议地“beep”了一声，这次没有内线通讯，是他肚皮上的小音箱再度响了起来。  
“我成年了~”  
一段不知道从哪里截出来的歌词。  
Optimus Prime无奈，他们在这个话题上总是意见相左。恐怕这也是唯一能让领袖和侦察兵意见相左的问题，Bumblebee坚持认为自己早就长大，而Optimus Prime却认为他还是个孩子。  
领袖沉默了几秒，“你是在向我发起火种融合的邀请吗？”  
“Beep？”  
“……你的历史课真的该叫铁皮好好给你补补，”Optimus Prime叹息，屈起手指敲了敲小家伙胸口漂亮的胸甲，如果没错，这里正是对方的火种舱，“在我们那个年代，这种对话只会发生在火种融合前。向对方承诺自己能为一切负责。”  
“Beep？？？”  
Bumblebee看上去快跳起来了，但是他没能成功，因为Optimus Prime的另一只手正好按在他的腿上，大型汽车人的力道非他可以抗衡的……况且，他也不是真的想抗衡，而是出于某种莫名其妙的害羞芯态。  
——干、干什么，他不能害羞吗？！  
Bumblebee咻地一下武装起了面甲，忽略了他们可以通过内线交流的事实。  
两个机尴尬地你看看我我看看你，小黄车头顶的情绪角和主人躲闪的芯情一样，不安地动来动去。Optimus Prime的温和地问了他一句。  
“我还有一个办法，能够修复你的内线。”领袖蔚蓝的光学镜里有着近似海洋宇宙的深邃，他轻声道，“救护车曾告诉过我，火种伴侣能够修复彼此。”  
Bumblebee彻底震惊了。  
小机子觉得自己过去几十万年里都没这么懵逼过。  
首领、不——是Optimus Prime——他正在向自己发出火种邀请？？？  
Bumblebee挣扎起来，他不愿意再这么亲密地靠在对方身上了，他发出气咻咻的嗡嗡声，想要离开大卡车的身体。但是Optimus Prime按住了他，他奇怪地皱起眉。  
“你不愿意？”首领很诚实地说道，“我以为你会高兴得找不着北才对。”  
——毕竟在分开前的某一天晚上，救护车还一脸复杂地敲开了他的房门，把被惯得醉醺醺的小黄车塞进他怀里，随后用更加复杂的神情告诉他，Bumblebee暗恋他十几万年了。  
而此时此刻，Bumblebee在明明有了面甲的情况下，还是用手捂住了自己的脸。他拒绝内线，拒绝一切联系方式，甚至拒绝看Optimus Prime的光学镜。  
因为那让他无所遁藏。  
小黄车的内芯其实在暴走——到底是谁说漏了真相？！  
“Bee.”  
Optimus Prime喊了他一声。Bumblebee犹犹豫豫地从手指缝里看了对方一眼，领袖的神色似乎很疑惑，还有些后悔，“如果你不愿意，也没什么，就当我刚才什么都没说过。”

不不不，绝对不行。  
说就是说了！怎么能当没说过呢！  
Bumblebee凶狠地竖起头顶两根情绪触角，露出了一副张牙舞爪——在Optimus Prime看来完全不是——的表情。他把手按在大型汽车人的胸口，右臂迅速变化，很快变出了……一把枪。  
……这小家伙是在威胁我吗……Optimus Prime茫然。  
侦察兵用力地用枪口敲了敲领袖的胸甲，腹部的广播高频率转动，然后拼凑出了这样一句话。  
“没有人可以……在我面前……反悔。”  
“我没有要反悔，是你不愿意。”Optimus Prime认为自己有必要强调一下，而且这个姿势太危险了，说不定小黄车什么时候就擦枪走火把他的火种舱给打爆了，那可好，他们没死于逃离赛博坦的路上和各类霸天虎，而是死于彼此。  
“……”  
Bumblebee嗡嗡了两声，又不说话了，但是右手迅速变了回去。  
“你愿意的话为什么不说？”  
“……”  
“……打开你的内线。”  
Bumblebee芯不甘情不愿地打开内线，回答了他的领袖。  
“我只是……有些吃惊……并不是……不愿意……毕竟，你是，我的首领。”他沉默了许久，然后才又补上断断续续的后半句。  
“我不希望……对你而言……这是一种责任……火种融合……非常重要……”  
“你不知道……我其实……”  
小黄车彻底停住了。内线长久的沉默，他显然不愿意再接着说下去。就连那两根可爱小巧的情绪触角，都低落的垂了下来，明亮的蓝色光学镜更是变得黯淡，冷凝液以机眼可见的速度充斥了那里——他好像快哭了。  
Optimus Prime重重地叹了口气。他觉得自打认识Bumblebee之后，这个频率就被无限制增大。他用手擦去对方险险落下的“眼泪”，低声道。  
“很多事情我并非不知道，只是我认为没有到一个恰当的时间，一切都是未知，我不敢对任何追随者立下诺言——我曾宣誓要将重建赛博坦当做一生之中最重要的事情。为了这个目标，我原以为我能牺牲我的一切。”  
Bumblebee感觉自己水箱里的水不太够用了，早知道他还是带着查莉跑路算了。  
“……但是在将你送上飞船来到蓝星时，我忽然意识到失去你是一件难以想象的事情……”  
是从什么时候开始将这个小机子放在芯上的呢？Optimus Prime自己都不清楚，但是他在送对方离开时，却感受到了赛博坦人从未体验过的，名为“失去”的情绪。  
当然，战争很重要，可在战争中，还有更重要的东西。  
“现在我再问你一遍，bee。”  
Optimus Prime的声音还是这么严肃无趣，可Bumblebee却觉得自己的cpu要烧起来了。  
“你愿意与我进行火种融合，让我作为你的伴侣，将你修复吗？”

 

-下-

他愿意，他当然愿意！  
有那么一刹那，Bumblebee感到自己的中枢运转器高速旋转到近乎崩溃，名为高兴的情绪顺着他的电路通往全身。比起火种融合的邀请，他更在乎的是Optimus Prime终于承认他不再是一个幼生体——他有资格站在他的身后，不止是因为他是侦察兵。  
“我该……怎么做？”  
内线频道里传来小黄车既忐忑又兴奋的声音，Optimus Prime顿了一顿，随后温和地安抚着对方的情绪触角，告诉他，“等一会儿不要紧张就行。你的电量还够么？”  
Bumblebee点了点头，Optimus Prime笑起来，“很好，我希望你能一直保持清醒。”  
嗯……嗯？清醒？Bumblebee有些迷茫，难道火种融合是什么很刺激的事情吗？他的承受能力一向是弟兄们间最优秀的呀。  
还不等Bumblebee反应过来，Optimus Prime的手就顺着他铠甲的方向抚摸起来。先是下巴，这让小黄车发出了嗡嗡的呻吟；再是肩膀靠后，那里有一对门翼宛若翅膀，Bumblebee高兴的时候那里也会震颤——当然，舒服的时候更会；再往下，是查莉给Bumblebee装过收音机的位置，Optimus Prime拨弄了一下指针，Bumblebee立马就挣扎起来。  
“好，我保证不碰那了。”领袖安抚着小黄车，蔚蓝的光学镜里却仍带着一丝丝的犹豫。他的手也在对方瘦削的腰胯处来回游移，举棋不定。  
他们存在体型差，火种融合的先决条件是对接，关于这一点，他不确定小侦察兵是否做好了准备迎接他……如果前期准备失败，他甚至有可能在冲动下将对方拆的七零八碎。  
“为什么……”  
Bumblebee正感到浑身酥酥的，领袖的手指像是通了电在他身上划过，纵然有铠甲防卫，但仍有漏网之鱼，那些没有被覆盖到的地方，简直敏感的要命。  
可Optimus Prime停了下来，这让他不解。  
小黄车的蓝色光学镜里满是疑惑，Optimus Prime被他看得无路可退，只能实话实说。  
“我需要打开你的后挡板，bee，”首领低声说道，他的声音一如平时交代任务那样严肃，但是迟钝的小黄车在此刻却从中嗅到了后退的味道，“……我将进入你的身体，但我不想你受伤。”  
Bumblebee没有任何犹豫地把Optimus Prime的手放到自己的装甲卡扣上。  
“你就算……把我一片……一片拆碎了……再装起来都行。”  
小黄车的表白太过热烈，高温眩晕了领袖的神智，他藏在胸甲深处的蓝色火种骤然升腾起来，连带着下身隐蔽的输出管都坚硬地抵在前挡板上。  
“别对我那种话，你知道我不会。”

领袖宽大的手掌覆盖在小侦察兵的后脑上，那有一种很奇妙的安全感，就好像他小的时候Optimus Prime经常对他做的那样，摸着他的脑袋，夸奖他的进步……然而很快，大手就不满足于这些，他向前将手指按在了侦察兵的嘴唇上。  
“别咬我。”  
Optimus Prime这样说了一句，随即微微用力，手指浅浅地按了一下嘴唇后向里深入。Bumblebee没有多加抵抗，只是柔顺地含住了，随后蓝色的光学镜明亮地看向他，不太明白这个行为的含义是什么。  
但是纵然如此，口腔里还是湿润地让机躁动不安。Optimus Prime用手指搅弄着对方的舌头，电解液因为这一举动而不断分泌，小黄车含糊地发出了一些抗拒的音节，舌尖抵在领袖的手指上，但他们实力悬殊，这根本起不了半点作用。  
“你不是说我把你拆碎了都可以吗？”领袖低沉的声音在这时候变得狡猾起来，至少Bumblebee是这样觉得，他听到这一句话，下意识地停止了反抗，转为努力地吮吻着那根作乱的手指，湿滑的电解液顺着唇齿流下，很快就弄得Optimus Prime手掌上都是。  
领袖秉持着循序渐进的原则抽出手指，温柔地抵住对方的额头，夸奖道。  
“乖孩子……”

然后下一秒，后挡板便被灵巧地拆下，露出那里光滑崭新的对接口。  
汽车人们的灵魂由火种源提供，身体上的金属大多坚硬，但也有一小部分柔软得可以变形。就好比从不向人展示的对接口，那里不但覆盖着厚实的保护叶片，还有绵软柔韧的金属导管，为的就是现在这一刻，将彼此永久结合。  
Optimus Prime担芯他的小侦察兵会因为疼痛而溜走，所以只是先向里试探性地进入了一根手指。Bumblebee整个机身都是一颤，门翼高频率的震荡着，说不出是抗拒还是接纳。他没有吭声，但身体的反应却巨细无遗地在领袖的掌控之中。  
润滑油不知道什么时候从里面流了出来，干净清爽地如蒸馏水一般，可却非常滑腻。对接口的保护叶片被浸润得发亮，连手指进出都能让那个地方兴奋不已。Optimus Prime迫使自己挪开视线去看身上的小黄车——对方已经不敢看他了。  
“为什么不看我？”领袖的问题突然变得很多。  
Bumblebee嗡嗡地抗议两声，随即感到身体里再度被进入一根手指，他狠狠地抓住Optimus Prime的肩膀，却避免将表情暴露在对方面前。这种拒绝无疑让Optimus Prime感到自己被激发起了征服欲，他无视了小黄车的扭动和轻微挣扎，用力将手指深入那柔软的金属导管，在润滑剂的作用下，他很轻易进入到深处，不知道是碰到了哪里，身上的小黄车突然控制不住地抓住了他的胳膊，左手臂上的刀刃弹了出来，重重地在Optimus Prime红蓝相间的涂层上刻下一道痕迹。  
然后，内腔里泄露出了大量的润滑剂，几乎是瞬间就沾满了彼此的下身。小黄车后知后觉地趴在领袖身上大口喘气，左手臂慢慢地、芯虚地恢复原状。  
“我差点以为你要杀了我。”  
Optimus Prime难得幽默了一回，他抽出手指，晶亮的液体让小黄车迅速绷紧了下巴，面甲覆盖齐全，坚决不露出半点害羞。可是保护叶片处微微张开的对接口却不是这么说的。  
Bumblebee想要解释一下，可他也不知道该怎么开口，只能闷闷地吐了几个字。  
“我不是……故意的……刚才……我控制不住自己……”  
“不要道歉，”Optimus Prime温柔地说道，他继续用湿润的手指抚摸过小侦察兵那块柔软的保护叶片，引得对方微微颤栗，“你在学习时总是进步的很快，对不对？”  
Bumblebee的道歉被三根手指齐齐进入对接口的刺激感给按了回去。他抓住Optimus Prime的肩膀发出嘶嘶的气音，觉得自己的小油箱仿佛没盖紧盖子，要不然怎么会这么快油就都漏了出来呢？他偷偷地用一只向后去摸自己的机甲卡扣，但冷不防地被Optimus Prime抓了个正着。  
领袖蔚蓝的光学镜正看向他，不太赞同地摇了摇头。  
“你的油箱没有问题，”Optimus Prime说着，被润滑剂和电解液齐齐打湿的手此刻正按在Bumblebee的手上，他替他的小侦察兵解开一部分机甲，向里摸去，“这是正常的生理反应，bee。”  
可我觉得这简直太不正常了……Bumblebee暗自腹诽。不过他也就只能腹诽一下，因为Optimus Prime已经沿着脊背的曲线向下摸到了他的两条大腿中间。脱去了一部分机甲的小黄车露出了内里精密的线路，崭新的、没有被触碰过的，Optimus Prime只是稍微抚摸了一下，他就受不住地仰起脖子，露出受伤的喉管。  
首领眼神微暗，揽住对方的肩颈吻了过去。  
他反复舔吻着那道伤疤，温柔至极，像是愧疚自己没能保护好幼崽；又像是怜惜他小小年纪就遭此疼痛；但和嘴唇上的温柔相比，Optimus Prime手上的动作仿佛是要将Bumblebee摸得机甲散乱瘫软一样。  
Optimus Prime的手指根本不带电，但那些酥酥麻麻的感觉又是从哪里来的呢？  
Bumblebee在迷茫之间喘息着，他叫不出什么完整的话，也拒绝在这个时刻用内线进行让他害羞的交流——他甚至不知道为什么自己会害羞——难道就因为被亲吻和抚摸了吗？他发出了一些嗡嗡的声音，浅蓝的光学镜里渐渐失去焦距。  
没有后挡板的接口处湿润黏滑，带着未知的期待，屁股下坐着的部分却高热至极，好几回他都觉得自己要被烫坏了，想要离开，但Optimus Prime按在他后腰上的手却不允许他这样做。在被亲吻喉咙处的伤口时，小黄车哼哼唧唧地躲闪着，Optimus Prime更加用力地抓住他的小副官，命令道。  
“不许乱动，”他声音沙哑，“如果你还想进行下去的话。”  
他当然想。  
Bumblebee委屈地垂下情绪角，缩手缩脚的不敢说话。Optimus Prime看着他这个样子，叹了一口气（真的还是个孩子呢……），转为去打开自己的前挡板。他的输出管早就已经蓄势待发，等不及想要和怀里的小家伙进行对接，尤其是此时此刻，小黄车柔软湿润的对接口已经抵在那里——Optimus Prime微微屏住呼吸，抓着小侦察兵瘦削的腰肢，缓缓进入了他。

这个姿势，太深了。  
Bumblebee胡思乱想着接受着这一切，饱胀和疼痛渐渐代替了最初的异物感，他不确定Optimus Prime进入了多少，他只觉得对方说的没错，他们的尺寸……真的不太合适……  
“放松一点，bee，”Optimus Prime来回抚摸着他后腰处的缝隙，那里因为最初的调情而松动，露出了其中敏感的线路，他只是随便摸了几下，就感到内里涌出了更多的润滑油，自己粗壮的输出管硬生生又往里挤了一部分，身上的小黄车门翼煽动不止，Optimus Prime只觉得包裹着自己的柔软又紧致，他诱哄道，“你可以的，打开你的身体，让我修复你。”  
Bumblebee小小的呜咽了一声，顺从地分开双腿，可那还是不够，他还是太小了，又太紧张，甚至是第一次接触这种事情。无论是爵士还是救护车都没有和他讲过，火种融合之前要经历这么难熬的一段。  
小黄车腹部的音响再度疯狂地调频起来，他结结巴巴地组成了一句Optimus Prime并不想听见的话。  
“我不要了……”清洁液不知何时漫出了那对漂亮的浅蓝色光学镜，滴滴答答地落在脸上、胸口上，把那副明黄色的胸甲都弄得一团糟。Optimus Prime手势轻柔地擦去那些液体，但语气却不容后退。  
“再弄湿你的胸甲，”他微微向上抬起对方的身体，好让侦察兵获得片刻休息，“我不介意亲手拆开你。”  
随后他松开手，输出管再度深入对方，坐起的姿势让蓝星的重力无所遁形，Bumblebee感到那根炽热的管子进入到了自己体内深处，饱满又野蛮地撑着他狭窄的金属软管，每一寸纹路和敏感点都被碰到，而且最重要的是，他被顶到了最深处的油箱垫片上。  
“呜……”  
小侦察兵终于控制不住地呜咽出来，可也许是因为他丢失了声音元件，那哭泣的声音也近似于嗡嗡声。他无声地哽咽了一下，抓住Optimus Prime的手臂，想要拒绝。但是身体的反应诚实多了，Optimus Prime抓过他的手指含入口中，逼迫小战士体验自己体验过的微妙感觉，那些湿润柔软的触觉，电解液也好、润滑油也好，都在这场对接中成为最本能的反应。  
伟大的领袖看着坐在自己怀里颤抖不断的小侦察兵，反复喊弄着他的指节，直到下方的甬道几次紧紧地绞住他，他才彻底松口，转为抓住Bumblebee的腰快速进出。  
“你做得很好。”  
Optimus Prime对着Bumblebee的音频接收器低语，呼吸间吐出的气息让对方不自在地扭动着，但小黄车整个机都被钉在了大卡车的输出管上，他无法后退着半步，只能全盘接受，胡乱喘息着。  
“现在，打开你的火种舱……”  
Bumblebee听了，努力地伸手去打开自己胸甲的卡扣，他脑袋里的逻辑板块已经接近崩溃，快感向暴风雨一般席卷着身体的每一寸金属，他读不到自己的水箱、油箱里还有多少存货，他觉得自己快被这场对接给蒸发干了。他甚至连电量都看不清，脑袋里随着那根输出管的进出而嗡嗡作响，只觉得全身上下所有的感官都凝聚在了下腹，除此之外，再无其他。  
他会不会直接过载到休眠……  
小黄车哼哼唧唧地承受着来自领袖的进出，他丝毫不觉自己此刻分开双腿的姿势、甬道进出的水声有多羞耻。  
“Bee……”  
他听到Optimus Prime在喊他，蓝色的光学镜里在冲撞的快感中再度凝出了首领的模样……他的师长……他的领袖……他所爱慕的人。  
输出管在主人的意志下反复顶弄深处，柔韧的管道内壁被撑开填满，每一寸都照顾齐全的酥麻让Bumblebee的身体开始轻颤。他自己也说不清接下去等待他的是什么，他只感觉得到自己体内的油箱垫片被用力碾磨，机体随之发起抖来。那不是寒冷带给他的颤抖，而是来自攀登情欲高峰时的快感，清洁液很快就控制不住地顺着他的光学镜流出来，他现在已经无暇去顾忌先前Optimus Prime的威胁了——拆就拆吧，反正也没差——小侦察兵完完全全地哭了出来。  
他在欲望的汪洋中颠簸，蓝色的火种随着他的动作悄悄儿地浮起来，和Optimus Prime胸甲下的那一大团相似的火种静静融合到一起。  
自此以后，我中有你，你中有我，再是无惧分离。

最后的仪式完全是在小黄车的哭叫中完成的。  
开始害羞地不肯开通内线的小家伙现在疯狂敲着领袖的内线通讯，他哼哼唧唧地抓着对方的肩膀恳求快点结束这一场漫长的对接，他们交合的部位除了涌出润滑液外，还有淡色的刺激循环液不断往外挤，滴答落在地面。  
Bumblebee很快就控制不住地过载了，他咬着牙，双腿紧绷，身体内部却拼命收缩吮吸着，仿佛要榨干对方一般。Optimus Prime便从善如流地将输出管抵在对方的油箱垫片上，几次进出后狠狠地喷射出了大量的能量液。对他而言普通的容量，对小家伙来说却是灌得满满当当，甚至在抽出来时还不断地往外涌出。

“我现在后悔了……”  
小黄车瘫软在原地了一会儿，迅速乒乒乓乓把自己变回原样，缩在角落里不肯动。Optimus Prime稳稳当当地收拾好自己的前挡板，随后扭头，就看见了对方仿佛无事发生过的模样，不禁觉得好笑。他摸了摸对方的车顶问道，“后悔什么？”  
“还是不要叫救护车来了吧。”Bumblebee嘀咕地越来越小声，“不然我该怎么和他解释我的油箱垫片为什么变形了……”  
“……”  
Optimus Prime沉默了一会儿，也乒乒乓乓地变回了卡车模样，轮胎在地上前后摩擦了一下，随后开口，“走吧，我带你去修理厂。”  
首领委婉地表示，“只有我们两个。”  
修理什么的，也不是啥都能让老救知道不是？

end


End file.
